Amaranthine
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: All Sawada Tsunayoshi could do was to watch the people he cares deeply leaves him all alone. Solitude is all company he will ever have and time was his greatest burden and enemy. Forever is his curse. Will he remain forever alone or not? Immortal!Tsuna, Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna. Immortal AU! Arco27! Eventual!R27
1. Chapter 1 The Prelude of Hope and Change

**FANDOM: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
TITLE: Amaranthine  
AUTHOR: RazenshiaSapphire1306  
PAIRING(S): Arcobaleno x Tsuna or Everyone x Tsuna; Eventual!R27!  
GENRE(S): Angst, Drama, Friendship, Mystery, Suspense, Adventure, Hurt/Comrfort and Romance  
RATING: T might turn into M in the later chapters.  
SUMMARY: All Sawada Tsunayoshi could do was to watch the people he cares deeply leaves him all alone. Solitude is all company he will ever have and time was his greatest burden and enemy. Forever is his curse. Will he remain forever alone or not? Immortal!Tsuna, Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna. Immortal AU! Arco27! Eventual!R27**

 **WARNINGS: Hints of dark themes, Violence, Language, Implied/Suggested themes in later chapters and Unbeta'ed!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from KHR except the plot of this fan fiction!**

 **Note: I'm not very good at describing the looks of characters and place so I won't do it here knowing I'll ruin my own story if I did but I'll put the basic details of their appearances but not going any deeper beyond that.**

* * *

 **Amaranth 1: The Prelude of Hope and Change**

Immortal.

Infinite.

Eternal.

Ever-lasting.

Never-ending.

Forever.

And so on…

To live forever or simply immortality is every man's dream to come true.

In old times, People even tried to conduct research of immortality and some even went far to achieve it but never succeeded as their attempts always futile. Though it never ended them trying to find a way to get hold of the impossibility thus the words or myths of stones that could grant you a never-ending life starts to spreads, those were the known stones in the legends: Elixir or Philosopher's stone.

The stones were simply created to exalt an idea, a feeble dream they sought out through their entire life – a very unattainable wish and goal a mere human creature desired in the very short span of living.

As times passed by; stories and legends spread like a forest fire consuming everyone's mind both sating and further driving more questions – mystery left out unanswered and unsolved.

Never did they ever thought the thing they have been searching is already in front of them, If only they weren't so ignorant and arrogant then maybe some things will be notice.

Immortality isn't something you should take lightly simply because you wanted it; it's more than that. Once you have it, there's no turning back. It wasn't happily ever after – it was a tragic fate to obtain such thing. It's both a curse and blessing. A burden should never existed in the very first place but alas, fate and reality is cruel thus someone have to suffer the consequence of its twisted humor and that person is –

* * *

He frowns and then sigh tiredly.

He was being followed and yet, his stalker is being adamant on following him anywhere.

He had enough.

"Why don't you show yourself already? I know you're following me all day long." Though it was only one hour and half but it felt more than that.

There's no answer. Not that he expected an immediate response and so he waited for the latter to reveal his presence.

All he ever wanted was to have a normal and peaceful day like the rest. A plan for a good walk under the warmth rays of sunlight and breeze of early springs but alas, those plan have been crushed once he stepped out from his house as he felt an unknown yet similar presence stalking him in the shadows.

At first he thought, he was imagining things but as he went for his daily routine. He realize that he wasn't making things up and he can still feel the familiarity not far from where he stands. He will never forget the owner of that dangerous aura. He don't want to be involved in his schemes not when he finally lost all hope.

The silence is deafening as the world around him stilled and he knows what will happen next is inevitable.

He heard a heavy footsteps walking straight toward his way then he slowly lift his head to meet an old acquaintance of his.

"Old friend, It's been awhile isn't Caelum or should I say, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A person that dons a mask with an iron hat with a checkered design partially drawn on and a metal eye-mask, the mask also has a scar on its left cheek and a checkered pattern on its right check. He also carries a cane and wears a dark trench coat, stepped out in the bushes. A slight smirk adorning his lips as he meet the expecting and calculating gaze of the latter. He was being cautious. Good as he will need that later.

"Stop acting like were close, Checkerface." He sneered at him, the usual dark brown eyes if possible turn darker and grimmer at the statement before changing completely into raging sunset color as he glare heatedly at the man before him. "And, you are not my friend nor I am your friend; as far as I remember, I don't have a friend of a bastard."

"Now,now, Let's calm down. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No. I'm not happy to see you."

"Ow~ You hurt my feelings." Checkerface give a mocking hurt tone which the latter simply ignored as he continue to observe his every move and words.

"Get straight to the point, what do you want?"

"You, my dear Caelum." Which is partially true as he came here for him alone.

"Stop messing around or I might accidentally kill you here. No, I'll end your life here and right now if you continue this nonsense." Caelum/Tsunayoshi was trying so hard not to lunged forward knowing it will be reckless action which he is trying to avoid to happen, but the bastard kept pushing his temper into its limit, some of his flames started to leak out from his body at the barely suppress rage burning wildly in his chest.

"You are right. I came here to tell you that 'the strongest seven' or Arcobaleno all have gathered," At his statement Tsunayoshi's eyes widened but he wasn't done yet. "And to test you for the possible next Sky Arcobaleno as the former is already gone."

Wordlessly and with a speed that even a naked eye couldn't even see; he close the distance between them by appearing in front of him, few inches away from the brunet as he attacked him.

Expecting the attack, Tsunayoshi managed to dodge it with ease and return the attack with equal fervor as he stared with blank eyes straight at the latter's which dancing with different emotions that he can't decipher. But he caught one emotion flash through those eyes he knew too well; Checkerface still have feelings for him and cares for his well-being that's the other reason why he was here in the very first place as he was completely aware the other dislike of humanity as he consider them as a nuisance and have been long gone if the brunet didn't intervene.

They were like water and fire always opposing one another but the fact they have been acquaintance will never changed; it also possible the relationship between them before can be called a friendship as no matter how much they have different opinions about the same thing – they take care of another. But, that was all in the past. Things have changed ever since Checkerface –

A voice snapped Tsunayoshi from his musing. "You're still the same, strong, accepting everything with the exception of forgiving as I believe I change the fact of your forgiving side."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear any further of your annoying voice and I don't want to see that face of yours ever again so leave as I'm certain you already done testing me. Stalker."

Checkerface lips tugged upward with further amusement. "But, I'm wearing a mask. So how can you see my face, Caelum? As for my voice it wasn't annoying as you said it is."

"Leave. I won't accept the position and if it's true that the strongest seven is been gathered. I'll free them from the shackles you put in them."

"Oh. Are you saying you are willing to oppose fate and betray your kin just to protect those sacrificial lambs? And, are you also implying you'll face me head on along the way?"

"I'm not part of your kin and yes, I will oppose fate itself and fight you in order to break them free from your twisted schemes and sense of justice. And, please. Take note I'm different from you as I assure you, I'm no traitor." _Like you._ He didn't added but the unspoken word was crystal clear.

"Then, I like to see you try. Entertain me, Sawada Tsunayoshi but remember one thing you are _**mine.**_ _My beloved Sky._ " He purred and with that he disappeared but he heard Tsunayoshi's adamant rejection: **"I don't belong to anyone and I'm sure I'm not yours."**

Tsunayoshi watched as Checkerface take his leave by fading away in front of him and then, he glanced up the vast blue sky. Things are still peaceful right now but it won't be long knowing the entire twisted fate of everything and Checkerface's schemes of sacrificing the curse seven. It seems like it's time for him to stop being neutral and take a move. He had loss everything because of _him_ and the blasted curse of his but at least he might be able to end the others misery. Yes, he will put an end of this unending cycle and he will set them free from their agony even its mean destroying himself and opposing both Checkerface and fate itself including the whole world. Once the sky made its mind there's no turning back because once a sky will always be a sky.

With a sigh, he continues his walk while forming a plan. So much work for just a simple walk.

* * *

It was supposed to be any other normal meeting but never did they expected a checkered hat and iron-mask man managed to sabotage everything without being caught and they didn't even sense his presence at all until he finally make his presence known, effectively cutting their discussion about a certain top-notch assassination mission.

They instantly went into fighting stance as they brought out their weapons pointing it straight at the direction where the iron-mask intruder stood before they can open their mouth to questioned him, he efficiently cut them off as he answered unspoken question inside in their minds

"I'm Checkerface. I came here to inform you that you are the chosen seven to carry out these pacifiers; the symbol of the strongest seven and the curse seven, an Arcobaleno; who would wield one set of the Tri-ni-set, Be honored as you will protect the world with your little sacrifice." He announced and the others killing intent aura increase; they have an idea what the latter planning on doing of them as the knowledge of Tri-ni-set is well-known in the people who chose to live in the dark side of the world. They won't let this man babbled nonsense not that they didn't believe him in fact they do believe his word as the man is danger to them; that's what their intuition being telling them and they must stopped him or else they are the one who will suffer the consequences if they don't make a move now.

Checkerface noticed the suffocating aura around the atmosphere, he felt their killing intent increase at his announcement though he wasn't affected. He remain unfazed. He looked around as if he was searching someone in the group but didn't found the person of his interest which made him slightly shook his head in dismay. He thought if he informed the brunet he will rushed toward here but it seems he was all talk and still wanting to stay neutral even now. He snapped back in reality once he sense the doubled deadly aura in the area. Since he started already, he might as well finished this. With a sigh, he throw the colorless pacifiers in the air and chanted few words under his breath then, a blinding light engulfed the entire place.

He can hear their anguish cries but paid no heed his job is done here. There's no point staying at all since the sky didn't make its appearance which made him loss his interest in further remaining at the seven vicinity at the pathetic sacrificial lambs. He wonder why he keep doing this for dozens of centuries when he could just simply ignore and destroy them. Ah, that's right. It was because of Caelum. Everything was for the sake of getting the brunet's affection but he always fail to caught his attention as he always watch over these lowly creatures called 'humans'. He gotten attached with them which he shouldn't as he was _**HIS.**_ And so, he decided to give them a little gift and honor which is the curse of being an Arcobaleno, one of holders of Tri-ni-set due to his irritation towards their race and instantly, Caelum attention came back from him and it made him happy as he was glad he finally caught him. Despite his twisted ways, he continues on as it was the only way to make Caelum look at his way and get his attention even though it always ended Caelum opposing his actions and decision. At least, his attention wasn't any longer at those pathetic beings.

But, Caelum gotten tired of his schemes so he had left his side and loathed him more. Though Checkerface is the man of absolute devotion, he devoted everything to get Caelum's affection. There's no giving up now as forever is a very long time. He have a never-ending time to make him officially _**his**_ and the first key was **The Arcobaleno.**

He chuckled maniacally as he take his leave, completely ignoring the pained howls and trembling forms of the new chosen seven in the ground though he failed to notice another presence was there as well as soon as the light extinguished, revealing a scrawny and fragile looking brunet named Sawada Tsunayoshi also known as the person of affection, Caelum.

* * *

As Tsunayoshi arrived at the place, he knew the ceremony had started that proves of the blinding light engulfing everything inside. He stepped inside without forming any sound, a pure silence. He hid his presence well as even Checkerface failed to notice his presence as he was both busy dealing with the new holders of pacifiers and with his thoughts. The brunet have the complete idea at what is the thing running at the iron-mask man's mind. He knew he was doing this to capture his full attention and for his own amusement making the brunet frown deeply as he'd seen the nostalgic and craze eyes behind the mask of the man he thought once as his friend.

Then, Tsunayoshi can't helped but cringed at the sound of anguish coming from the chosen Arcobalenos as their body started shrinking in smaller size slowly. It was a painful process and adjustment of the ceremony but it wasn't time yet to aid them no matter how much he desire to help them now from their misery, he can't not when Checkerface is still in the same vicinity as them. He needed to wait a little bit longer before he make his move at stopping the curse to reach the 100 percentage of succession of passing the burden and changing their form into complete infants. All he could do at the moment is to watch them cry in agony which make him grimaced as he witnessed a blond haired military clothed man pushing a blue haired woman out of the way once he saw the pacifier rushing toward her way, saving her from one of the most cruelest thing could happen to her but she wasn't completely safe as she was still affected of the ceremony just like the rest.

The brunet eyes narrowed into dangerous slits tinged with burning rage and frustration as he recalled a few events in the past which he instantly shove back in the deepest recess of his mind as he tried to calm his own self, slowly unclenching his death closed fist which started to bleed a little.

Luckily for him, Checkerface was too engrossed with his thoughts about him that he didn't notice the scent of blood but not the quivering form of the new assigned Arcobaleno despite in pain they are still concrete and sharp as ever as they smell the scent of blood in the air and sense the arrival of new yet another unknown presence and it's a very strong one like the person who caused them their current crisis although they don't have so much strength to focus at the new comer as their pain went tenfold forcing them to cry in agony further.

Tsunayoshi grits his teeth in annoyance and can't helped but to thought darkly in question how long does the bastard tend to stay?

He didn't need to wait any longer to get his answer as soon as those thought popped in his head, Checkerface turn around while chuckling like a lunatic before taking his leave. Tsunayoshi waited for several moments to take some action of helping the others as he wanted to be sure that the bastard is completely gone so he could move freely once he was certain the man with the iron-hat was not going to come back, he rushed at the fallen bodies in the floor.

"Reverse." He mumbled softly. A rush flow of power swirls around them then slowly an orange flame begun to lit up encircling at the people in the small vicinity. The ceremony have been interrupted making the curse incomplete.

They sense more than see someone approached them and say something under their breath which they can't understand as it was just above whisper and their hearing is been affected by the little ordeal happening at them. Despite their losing consciousness and clouded mind, they feel the burst of sky flames soothing their senses but they're also aware it wasn't your normal sky flames as it felt different than normal and it has a combination of unknown element. Although in daze, they tried to focus at the person who helped them to stopped the pain coursing through their veins, all they can see is a hazy figure of their savior albeit he/she was brunet they were certain of that and he/she has blazing orange orbs staring at them with so much resolve and determination but held so much sadness. Why? They do not know.

The last thing they heard was a soft and gentle yet strong voice that filled with firm conviction drifted in their ears. _**"Don't worry, I promise I'll set you free from your shackles. You guys will be fine."**_

And then the new wielders of Arcobaleno succumb into the abyss of oblivion.

* * *

" _ **Don't worry, I promise I'll set you free from your shackles. You guys will be fine."**_ He assured them as he watched them lost their consciousness and beaten by exhaustion. He clenched his fist tightly, his knuckles turning into pale sheet of white by the strong grip he had close them and the not so long ago the wound from the same occurrence started to bleed again but he paid no heed. He made a promise and he never break his word. Not once. Not ever. He will fulfill them. He won't let him do as he pleased this time around, this time around – he will win and saved this unfortunate ones from the horrible fate awaits them in the not so distant future. He won't let them experience the thing he gone through because of Checkerface and most especially he won't let them become like **him.**

… **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note: I'm going to answer some possible questions might ask about this fanfiction.**

 **1) Is Tsuna a god here? – No, Tsuna isn't a god here. He is merely an immortal being. A very powerful one.**

 **2) Will Tsuna be the Vongola Decimo here? – No, he won't be Vongola Decimo here.**

 **3) Will the 10** **th** **Generation Vongola Guardians will make an appearance here? – No, They won't make an appearance here but they will be mention in some chapters.**

 **4) Have ever Tsuna got himself involved in the Mafia before? – Yes, partially. But, I won't tell you the full details yet.**

 **5) Is Tsuna and Skull immortality similar to one another in this story? – No, Unlike Skull who is a human and will die at old age, Tsuna isn't as he was truly an immortal being. In short he was invulnerable. Skull might not get killed by physical wounds warranting him the title 'hated by the grim reaper itself' or 'immortal Skull' but the fact remains he still a human in birth thus he will die in the end.**

 **6) Is Tsuna older than the Arcobaleno? – The answer is already obvious, but yes, he was older than them and much wiser and stronger than them as he experienced more than normal human being can learn and experience in their short life's span.**

 **7) Will Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu will make an appearance here and become Tsuna's parents? - No, they won't be appearing here neither will they become Tsuna's parents but I might mention them in the future chapters.**

 **Alright if you still have questions in mind about this story, feel free to ask, I'll answer them all but don't ask about spoilers as I will simply ignore them. Just ask the things you don't understand or the thing I forgot to include from the above. v(^_^)v**

 **Please, kindly give your support via votes/favs, reviews/comments and become a follower are very much welcomed and appreciated but ALWAYS REMEMBER COMMENTS/REVIEWS makes the writer happy and update faster as they are the sole motivation of us writer! And, it depends on your opinions if this fic shall be continued so guys, Don't forget to give your opinions about it and you can also suggest a scene of how the Arcobaleno interacts with Tsuna or how will Tsuna interacts with the Arcobalenos.**

 **Preview: New Home**

…" **Why not? You guys are all cute in those form but more importantly, I think you are all hot."**

 **-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2 New Home

**Amaranthine**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from KHR except the plot of this fan fiction.**

 **Warnings: Language, Slight Violence, Possible OCC-ness and Unbeta'ed!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Please kindly take note, that Tsuna won't be instantly get close with the Arcobaleno as they are to Tsuna. It will take some time before each party get comfortable at one another. I'm trying to make this realistic as possible.**

 **-Tsuna will remain oblivious and dense at the other's affection and advances at him in the future/later chapters especially Reborn's advances to get his attention and heart until they blatantly told him their feelings for him that is the only time he will understand their advances. The reason he isn't oblivious about Checkerface/Kawahira obsession with him won't be reveal until chapter ten or so.**

 **-The summary/plot of the story may different or confused some at the start but as the story progress you'll understand everything and clear all of your confusion and questions as why is that the summary I put in this story.**

 **Amaranth 2: New Home**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Some people live in cages with bars built from their own fears and doubts. Some people live in cages with bars built from other people's fears and doubts; their parents, their friends, their brothers and their sisters, their families. Some people live in cages with bars built from the choices others made from them, the circumstances other people imposed upon them. And some people break free."  
**_ **-JoyBul C.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blood. A sign of morality and humanity.

Bleeding had already stopped.

He touched softly where the cut should have visible at his palm. A paper cut from the book. Whatever it is called. It was still a cut and it should be presented with the blood in all.

Yet, he had a different circumstances from any individual.

He was not a normal to begin with. No matter how much he desire to be normal and blend with humans, to be simple and not extraordinary, he will never be. For he have none of the simple characteristics to be human. Humans bleed and it will take some time for them to heal, their wounds will or may not leave a scar – a reminder they are not invincible as they thought as they are going to die in any moment of their time at the surface of the world of living. They are very delicate creatures unlike him.

He had come face to face with **death** _countless_ of time and he always return back to the living with no permanent casualties and that is enough to count him to be something in beyond – No ordinary human can attain such fit.

Is that label him to be monster? For he held the things that humanity wished to have so long ago – Immortality. A never-ending life span. No deaths.

Tsuna's expression turned grim at the direction where his thoughts going to. He sigh resignedly and shook his head, shoving the dark thoughts in the deepest part of his mind. Focusing at the task at hand which he finds hard to go back at doing so he closed the book he was reading few moments ago before his mind wander at the sensitive topic of his life and he have the faintest idea of what lead him to his current turmoil.

One word: Arcobaleno.

The changed of his entire demeanor was because he was near them. It brings back both pleasant and mostly unpleasant sensation in his gut that he buried into oblivion.

"Speaking of them…" He mumbled softly under his breath as he gaze at the direction where his little guests taking their nap.

He set down his book from the table and walked toward his guest room in a slow and quiet pace in order to not startle his newly tenants at the thought of fighting them as soon as they spotted him and he don't want that at the particular moment so he watched their chest slowly rise and down in the dark corners of the room.

'Once they open their eyes, they will be devastated and furious even.' Tsunayoshi thought as he stared at the unconscious, newly assigned wielders of Arcobaleno pacifiers with unreadable expression.

The brunet had brought them all to his home as he can't abandon them at their current state, knowing the possibility of the enemies of these group would not hesitate to use their vulnerability in order to win against them; although he is also aware they don't stand chance against them as they are not chosen to be an Arcobaleno for nothing.

They're the World Strongest Selective Seven. Not only in the name or title of fame but also in strength, intelligence, power and abilities that no single human in the earth could spar in the meantime and the possibilities they can surpass the cursed infants would take years or more likely forever; In short it was impossible.

But _if_ they ever tried to fight him which he was certain would do as soon as they wake up, he'll beat them within a second like it's nothing to him and that will surely hurt their pride as the strongest seven especially the greatest hitman in the world, Reborn as the man is very prideful and very confident with his own skill as an assassin so defeating them will be a huge blow at their ego and he had no planned doing that unless necessary to prove his point of view.

Then, his eyes caught the time and see it was almost time for lunch.

He take a last glance at the group, then he went straight into the kitchen as he decided to prepare some meals for them knowing the others will wake up soon and going to be hungry. As their body is adjusting at the sudden transformation so they need to eat lots and sleep lots because they were stuck in the body of a child, baby. And babies needs lots of energy and nutrients for their growth.

It might sound an insult calling them _babies_ but that was their truth and they need to face that. That is one of the adjustment they need to accept.

He smiled softly.

They will be just fine. They are trained to live in the underworld and they face countless of things hardly you can say normal and simple so these new incident would be a little bit different but the others will learned to adjust just fine because they are far from being normal from any individual and the brunet can relate at their current predicament.

After all he was no different from them but they are much better than him.

He hummed.

They will be fine for they still have a chance to break free unlike him.

 **XxX**

 _He's too late._

 _Everything is falling apart. Crumbling into pieces of nothingness. Fire engulfing the land into ashes. Wails and screams of despair and prayers of salvation never been answered and totally ignored as left is nothing but eerie silence of destruction and decay._

 _A lone figure stood in the middle of the entire destruction, eyes wide in shock and tears falling down as sadness and anger burned in his chest._

" _Why?" His voice cracked, staring at the chaos in front of him. Homes been destroyed. Pile of dead bodies scattered everywhere, woman, elders and child never have been spared by its cruelty._

 _He stepped forward at the bloody field and desperately called for any life form possibly escape death itself while looking for any survivor of the tragedy._

 **["Why bother searching for any survivor when there is no one left? And if there's somebody did survive they'll just create another war and the spin of tragedies will go on. Don't you get it, Caelum? Humans are foolish creatures and hypocrites. Stop saving people that can't be save anymore when they are obviously not worth it."]**

 _He ignores the voice mocking him as he kept his own pace even if the voice started to aggravate him with its further mockery and taunting._

 **["…After all, how can you find any survivor? When you are already too late to save a single soul."]**

 _Before he could retort back, his eyes caught something and hope arises in his heart although he didn't let it fully control his emotions enough to crush his soul._

 _Slowly walking towards where he saw the slight movement in the distance where he stood a while ago as if he was scared to find it was trick of light or his desperation to save someone, anyone in the blood-stained land of corpses of people he failed to protect._

 _Then, as he neared at his desire destination, a small yet fragile voice rang at the entire area, breaking the maddening silence engulfs the city and destroyed into absolute shreds of nothingness._

" _Please… Someone… Anyone… Help us… Anybody… Please… Save us…"_

 _It was a voice of child. A small yet plea for salvation. It was desperate just like him but filled with conviction. Not yet losing hope that he would survive in this hellish nightmare and that will somebody comes and saves him. Them._

 _And with that all his fear and hesitation dissipates as he break into halt as kneel down where debris of a fallen house crumbles down, completely covering the path. It was the direction where he could hear the voices of the children. Yes, children. Not just one but they are more which he was glad and grateful to any deity for letting these young ones to live, being spare at the harsh and destructive outcome of the battlefield._

 _He took a deep breath and a gentle yet warm orange flames surrounds him but it doesn't put any permanent harm on him nor his surroundings instead is it moving at his command. He removes the obstruction carefully and slowly fully aware that one wrong move will hurt the survivors or might cause their life on the line._

 _As soon the scattered debris is gone, he met seven hopeful; yet guarded ones. And he lower down his aura in order to show he won't do any further harm in them as it seems these child were not very fortunate to escape the twisted and cruelty of their same race, Humanity._

" _It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm sorry… I came a bit too late to save you guys but don't worry. I won't let any these things happen to you again. I'll protect you and give you a family that you can call your own and home. I will love you and protect you as my own. I swear."_

 _He didn't bat an eye when they stared at him suspiciously for a long moment which held his ground not backing away from their ferocious gaze despite with the haze and exhaustion clearly presented behind it, they never let their guard down even knowing that someone came up to help them as they are aware in young age how cruel and bitch fate is. Though despite that he knows they are grateful for saving them from dying without being found in the void of desperation and fear of not seeing another tomorrow without proving their worth in the harsh and brutal society._

 _Long tense silence erupted between them as the group scrutinized one another and the latter feared they will continue to back away from him further more._

 _Even though he was too engrossed with his dark brooding he didn't removed his gaze at them at the small fear that these children were just created by his own desperation which he was clearly aware is not merely an illusion._

 _Then something unexpected happen next, they smiled at him warmly. He never expected they'll accept him as soon as possible but he is truly grateful and so, he smiled back at them as well. He watched their eyes softening before losing completely their wariness and letting their stance relax._

" _Thank you."_

 _Despite being relieved everything turned out well. He knows it won't be long before something happens because that how's the world revolves. Even so, he will fulfill his promise._

 _He will cherish and protect them as long as he can before hell comes forth. As that man's words still ringing inside his head._

 **["They are no different from the rest. They will suffer the same consequences… After all you will be the root of their very own downfall."]**

" _Umm… So, mister what is your name?"_

 _He smiled despite his inner turmoil still present. "My name is… Sawada Tsunayoshi. And you are?"_

" _My name is Giotto…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna jolted awake from the sudden loud crash and noise coming somewhere around his home.

He looked blearily and eyes still half asleep around, searching where the loud banging and noise coming from but can't seemed to pinpoint it as his mind is still filled haze then another particular sound completely put him back into the land of wakefulness, the sound of a gunshot.

He frowned slightly. It seems he had fallen asleep for some quite time for missing the chance to wait up the others to regain their consciousness and now, they're totally making a ruckus inside his humble adobe.

"Thank goodness, my house is soundproof encase something like these happens." He muttered grumpily. Simply because he don't want to deal with privy neighbors and police, explaining why there is maniacal infants firing gunshots with the intent of full murder around him and that screams trouble. They would sure think him some psycho and locked him at jail for human trafficking and etc. If he will put it simply: Troublesome, a complete pain in the ass to deal with and dear Tsunayoshi never like to deal with troublesome things and people in general unless with absolute necessary.

He needed to put them into stop because if he don't, his place will surely turned into wreck.

With an irritating huff, masking half of presence in order not to startle them, he made his way at the direction where the sound of general destruction coming from and once he reached there – he can't helped but stared at the entire place with a deadpanned and not impressed look.

They are completely acting like a child – No, to be precise they're acting like brats with a loose screws in the head.

Things flying back and forth coming from different directions, dents mysteriously appearing at the wall, various language of curses blurting out in each of the babies lips as they throw a tantrum at one another except from a selected few – one is screaming fright in the ground who is seems trap in some sort of an illusion created by the hooded baby hovering above him, the scientist standing in the corner avoiding all the projectiles being carelessly thrown in the air, the Chinese in clothing trying to stop the fight in a very long patience but it seems it won't be long before he joined to in the fry, Reborn had already snapped as he keep shooting the military uniform infant with obvious killing intent and blind rage and the only woman in the group seems trying to aimed the bazooka at the military infant. What the hell did the military infant did to enrage two of his own team?!

All in all none of them were sane enough at the present time as they continue to riling up each other.

"- This is all your fault, kora! We are fucking babies because you've –"

"-Shut your trap before I'll goddamn kill you!" And so the colorful vocabularies reach into taunting towards threats.

They've already activated their flames.

And still haven't spotted him for they are too engrossed at their brawls.

He had enough.

They are destroying his home. He had brought them here to rest not to put his place into chaos. If they continue wreaking havoc just like that then he had no choice but to show them who is the boss in this place whether they like it or not. Consequences be damned.

"It seems like you guys are forgetting your place." Tsuna started. His voice laced with authority and edge. There is no room for jokes neither arguments.

"Who the hell are you?!" They finally stopped fighting and focused their attention at the brunet. They have not sense him at all until he made his presence known just like the checkered mask bastard. Could it be he was one of his accomplice?

They all prepared their fighting stance against him.

"Please don't lump me with that _scum._ I'm no accomplice." He answered as if reading their thoughts. "Kindly, drop your weapons and deactivated your flames. I think you have known when you see a threat and have an upper hand at the situation but I won't use that against you because it simply too troublesome to do but if you still insist at fighting me and destroying the house of the person who had saved your asses back then – I'll gladly take you on." He activated his own flames to show how serious he is.

That did the trick. They were drilled to know when to back down and when it's not because the scrawny-fragile looking brat is something surpassed everything they possess which is kind of impossible –

"Please, stop underestimating me. You guys were fully aware that looks can be deceiving. I'm older than I look like." The brunet interrupted them with a displease tone.

"Who are you?" Reborn finally steps in.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna in short. I don't like formalities at all." Tsuna smiled at him. "So, what about you guys?"

Silence.

"Are you the Sky Arcobaleno? You clearly have the sky attributes." They questioned.

"Maybe," His eyes turned distant and unfocused, as if reminiscing something. "But, I hope. I never will for I am not suited for the job as I'm a cursed one."

Reborn narrowed his eyes at him along with the others which Tsuna blatantly ignores him as he continued to speak.

"Since you guys don't want to introduce yourselves. I'll give you names." He completely ignore their indignant cries.

"You are Blackie. You should smile more because sun are supposed to be a happy ray not grumpy." He pointed at Reborn who simply scowled in return. Though he can clearly something along the lines of being unoriginal and his bland naming which he simply shrugs off.

Pointed at Viper. "You will be Money Eater for you are too greedy for that piece of invaluable sheet of paper that won't save you neither will do you good at all." He interjected the Mist Arcobaleno before it can retort.

Then he pointed next at Fon, the storm Arcobaleno. "You will be Tea Master and no comment. You'll fit perfectly in this house as you are not insane as them. Barely that is." Fon eyes widened a bit and Tsuna is already at his next target at name-giving which is Lal Mirch, the half-Arcobaleno.

"You will be Mama Bear because you are both cuddly cute and scary." Tsuna deflects before she can slap his face. He didn't want to receive her painful strikes. It quite leaves a mark and will surely hurt as hell despite his rapid healing abilities when needed.

At the background, Colonnello agreed loudly which earns him another round of slapping. The others just sighed at his usual antics more precise his idiocy.

"Well, that set is the Blondie is Masochist." Tsuna nodded to himself and the others pretty much give an approval while Colonnello splutters in both embarrassment and denial.

"You are the Freaky Glassy." He pointed at Verde, the lightning Arcobaleno.

"Excuse me. Who are – "

"Mad Scientist is already overuse so you will be Freaky Glassy."

Skull was dying laughing in the floor so much then yelped when Verde throws a bull-eyes of scalpel at his back hole.

"You-"

Tsuna intervened before a fight could escalate. "And lastly, you are the Lackey."

"HEY!"

"Welcome to your new home! My sweet little chibis~"

"Are not and we haven't agreed with anything!"

He simply shrugs off their indignant splutters as he went on. "Why not? You guys are all cute in those form but more importantly, I think you are all hot."

And chaos once again ensues at his statement.

"What the hell!"

In the end, Tsuna managed to get each of Arcobaleno's names as they detest the names he given them but Tsuna refuses to do as he find it amusing and fun – riling them up.

"It seems like I made one of hell first impression at them." Tsuna muttered with a soft smile lingering his lips as he gaze once again at the sleeping form of the Arcobaleno. "But at least they will be much calmer tomorrow for the real discussion and confrontation."

Tsuna purposely tease them in order for them to let out their negative emotions and it was a success. They shout at their heart's content upon their unfair situation and he counter it with professionalism and ease which leads them at their current predicament. Sleeping because of exhaustion and stress-relieve even a bit.

He quietly walked out in the room and once he was surely out of range.

Black orbs shot open.

"Who exactly are you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

 **XxX**

At the secret underground passage of the house, there was a vast field of Amaranth and in the end lies a respected graves of the people he held dears along with the colorless pacifiers at each of their tomb.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's been awhile since you visited. What business do you want me to deal with?"

"Yes, it's been awhile, Talbot and it's just Tsuna…" Tsuna paused as he stared at the graves ahead. "Can you make me one?"

"What one?"

"A grave."

"For whom?"

"Mine. As I think, I can finally have my peace once I've cleared Kawahira's and Bermuda's messed."

"But –"

"Please, I beg you. I'm tired. So tired."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

The latter didn't bother to reply as he watched the broken sky walked his way at the graveyard while holding fifteenth amaranths as an offering.

It was their favorite flower. His favorite flower despite it always reminded him about both of his curse and blessing. He always loved them.

"Always beautiful, Always strong, Always faithful. Never fading – That is you, Tsunayoshi-kun. You are both the amaranth and the wide blue sky that accepts everything no matter how much you deny. It is your fate."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: So… How is it? Weird? Good? Bad? Never mind. I do hope you enjoy reading them... Any suggestions and opinions about Tsuna and each Arcobaleno interactions are welcome in following chapters which I'll put in consideration!**

 **Anyways, Reviews/Comments, Favs/Votes, and become a Follower are all welcome and appreciated ^_^**

 **Love and Cheers to you guys! Till next time! ;3**

 **Preview: To be both a Child and Adult**

"… **Why are you guys bother so much at having stuck in a body of an infant when it nothing in comparison at what I'm dealing with?"**

" **Heh. What's worse than being stuck with this through our entire life?"**

" **Immortality. A never-ending insanity of broken existence."**

 **-End of Chapter 2-**


End file.
